A Healed Heart
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Regina's heart is healing but still broken.


(A/N-For Rach, I hope you like it. In this Marian is Marian, Zelena died as the story played out on the show.)

Two months had passed since Robin had left Storybrooke with Marian and their son Roland, for Regina it seemed like an eternity. She tried to stay busy, focusing on running the town again as she had taken over from Mary Margaret, the position of mayor again. As much as she tried to keep her mind off of loosing the love of her life, again, there was a reminder that was going to tie her to Robin forever.

 _Their baby she was carrying._

She had thought it was something in her mind, the symptoms she was having; the nausea, the dizziness, the loss of appetite. She never thought she would have a child of her own, had thought Henry would be her only child. Now here she was, expecting a child with her loss soul mate that she would never see again. The child would never see or know it's father, only the stories it would read about the famous Robin Hood and from friends of Robin.

She could do this, she kept telling herself. She could raise her, their baby on her own. She had raised a child alone before, she could do so again. It just felt like a half of her was missing now. Her other half, her hope was now missing. She swore that if she had a little girl she would name it Hope, in honor of her father, who had given her hope that she could be happy for once.

The months passed slowly on, but the pain remained how Robin was missing out on this very important time in his unborn child's life. He had not been there when she had told others about their baby. He had not been there when she was sick every morning, holding her hair back and giving her a cool cloth. That had been Henry, and David at times when Mary Margaret insisted on staying with her, knowing the pain she was going through on Robin being gone.

Robin had not been there when she had felt the first flutter, like butterfly flapping its wings at her stomach. Robin had not been there when she had felt the first tiny real movement, the first kick, the first hiccups their baby suffered. He had not been there when she suffered heartburn for months on end, dealing with the pregnancy. He had not been there when Hades had attacked and had almost destroyed the town. He had not seen the way their baby had been able to put a force field up around its mother to protect her when the attack happened.

Their baby had magic like its mother.

 _Their daughter_.

Whale had done the sonogram and it had picked up that she was indeed having a little girl. Their little Hope was growing strong every day. Regina was constantly talking to her, telling her about her older brothers Henry and Roland. But the most she talked about was Hope's father, Robin.

She told her, no their daughter how Robin had saved her. How they had first met in the Enchanted Forest, and how they had met again when he had shot an arrow at her. And then again when he had saved her when the author had changed their stories. But mostly she told her about how much Robin would love her even if he didn't know about her.

As she neared her last month of pregnancy, she started to grow afraid. Afraid she would be like her mother was to her. But she also reminded herself how much she had grown, that while the Evil Queen was still a part of her, would always be a part of her. She was no longer that woman.

She was at home one afternoon, Mary Margaret had been hovering for weeks about her waiting for the slightest action that Regina was in labor.

"I really think you should go home, I feel fine," Regina said as Mary Margaret sat down beside her.

"Forget it Regina, I'm going nowhere," Mary Margaret said. Henry was at Mr. Gold's, they had grown closer since Gold had tried to change things with his actions. David was out in the back yard. Neal was with his Granny for the night.

Regina rolled her eyes and moved from the couch to the chair near the fireplace, she just wanted a firm seat to be in right now. As she moved the chair, she felt a warm wash of water flow down her legs, puddling on the floor.

"Oh no," Regina said.

"It's time! David! Get the truck now!" Mary Margaret said as she helped Regina start to walk towards the front door. David came in and saw what was happening, he quickly got his keys and went to bring the truck near the door.

"Damn! This hurts already," Regina said as they started to make their way out of the door.

"Save your strength, you're going to need it," Mary Margaret said as they went to the truck, David helped Regina into the truck and they quickly were at the hospital. It was going to be a long night in Storybrooke as the newest resident was on her way.

Meanwhile in New York, Robin sat up in his sleep. Something was wrong, something was wrong with Regina. He could feel it. And as much as he wanted to do something, there was nothing he could do about it. Thanks to that town line.

"Robin?" Marian called from the other room, he had been asleep on the couch. Marian and Roland shared the bedroom.

"I'm fine," Robin said as Marian came closer to him.

"I know you Robin, something is bothering you. Talk to me," Marian said as she sat down next to him.

"Something is wrong with Regina," Robin said. "I can feel it."

"Then you should go to her," Marian said.

"I can't. Once we left, I can never go back now," Robin said, not trying to make Marian feel worse.

"Then go to the town line," Marian said.

"But Marian," Robin was saying but stopped when Marian put her hands on top of his.

"Robin, you sacrificed the woman you are in love with for me. You need to go to the line, maybe you'll get a sign from someone there," Marian said.

"Thank you, Marian," Robin said as he quickly got dressed, kissed Roland's cheek and asked their neighbor to borrow his truck, which he did. Robin drove quick as he kept feeling the fear and worry about Regina overtaking him. Something was really wrong.

A few hours later he arrived at the town line, he got out of the truck and stood there at the wall, wishing with all his heart to see the sign that said Welcome to Storybrooke. He stood there for at least an hour. When he was about to give up, he saw a haze come from one side of the forest to the other. There was a shimmer and there stood Henry with Mr. Gold.

"Robin!" Henry said as he walked to Robin.

"Henry!" Robin said as he hugged Henry. "How is this possible?"

"He did it," Henry said as he turned and pointed to Mr. Gold.

"You're welcome," Gold said.

"How is Regina?" Robin asked.

"She's...we need to get you to the hospital. Now!" Henry said as he pulled at Robin's hand.

"The hospital? What's wrong with her?" Robin asked as they started towards Gold's car. The trio got into the car and headed towards the hospital.

"You'll see once we get there. Hurry up, Grandpa!" Henry said as Gold nodded.

"I could just use magic," Gold said.

"No! It's too much temptation," Henry said.

"Henry what is wrong with your mother? I've felt that something was wrong, that's why I'm here," Robin said, his worry not gone in the slighest.

"I promise you that she's really okay, but once we get there you'll know everything," Henry said as a few moments later they were pulling in front of the hospital.

"Regina!" Robin yelled as he entered the hospital. His merry men turned upon seeing their leader standing there.

"Robin! It's good to see you, how are you here?" Little John asked as he gave him a hug.

"Gold did it, why are you all here? Is it because of Regina?" Robin asked.

"Of course, we would be here for your-" Little John said as David came out to see what was happening.

"Robin! It's nice to have you back," David said as he then looked around the room. "He doesn't know does he?"

"No, take him to her," Henry said as Robin looked very confused and was quickly taken down the hallway to where he assumed Regina was.

"David, what's going on?" Robin asked as he made quick work of walking down the hall with David, they were at a closed door to Regina's room.

"Go in, and you'll see," David said as Robin put his hand on the doorknob and closed his eyes, hoping that everything was alright with the woman he loved. He opened the door and walked in to see Regina, on the bed, her feet in stirrups moaning in pain as Mary Margaret and Tink held her hands on either side of her. Doctor Whale was between her legs

"Robin?" Regina said weakly. Robin quickly moved to her side, the women moved to the side to allow them some private time.

"You're pregnant?" Robin asked, clearly surprised.

"For a few minutes longer. How did you get back?" Regina asked.

"Gold, with Henry asking him to find a way back. Oh Regina, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, for you both," Robin said as he put his hand on her stomach, feeling the tightness, the contractions that were taking over her body.

"You're here now, that's all that matters for her," Regina said.

"Her?" Robin asked as Regina's eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"We're having a little girl. Wait, what about Roland and Marian?" Regina asked.

"They are both fine, we'll work things out later. Right now, I would like to meet our little girl," Robin said.

"And she you, oh god, here comes another one," Regina said as she started to push.

"That's it, Regina. Just like that," Doctor Whale said.

Regina pushed and pushed, trying to give birth to their daughter, but being the daughter of two very stubborn people, she decided to take her own sweet time being born. It was another hour of labor before she started her arrival in Storybrooke.

Robin held Regina's hand as she strained to give birth to their little girl, he kept one eye on Regina and the other on the doctor. He wished he could help her somehow, he felt worthless right now. Not being able to ease her pain.

"You being here is all I wanted," Regina said, knowing what was going on in Robin's mind.

"I wished I had been here the second you find out about her," Robin said, thinking of all he had missed out on.

"You're here now, and this is true," Regina said as Robin smiled at her. Just then Regina let out a very loud scream as she felt her daughter start to leave her body. A part of her was afraid and relieved in the same instance. She was glad that her daughter was here, but also afraid that she was no longer able to protect her while she was inside of her.

"She's here, Regina," Doctor Whale said as he caught the little girl, he quickly cut the cord and handed her to a nurse. Robin kissed Regina's forehead and then looked to where their daughter was screaming her lungs out.

"She takes after you," Robin said as Regina turned to laugh at him. A few moments later, after Regina was cleaned up, the nurse brought her daughter over to her, in a clean fresh blanket and a pink little beanie. The room cleared out, to give the new parents some privacy. Regina held her in her arms, and looked down at her sweet face, she then looked over at Robin who had a tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Robin asked as he stroked his daughter's rosy cheek.

"I do," Regina said as she looked at Robin and smiled.

"Hope, Hope Hood," Regina said as Robin leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead then kissed her mother's red lips.

He was home, and once he had his son back here as well, nothing was ever going to separate his family ever again.


End file.
